Rules
Basic rules *Every player must make an application for their unique planet of there choice *your planet can be based off of one of these:lightning, light, Ice, Fire, water, myth, earth, nature, darke, or balance *There are six in-game days in one real day so one in-game day every 4 hours *you will keep your planets growth in a basic log which will be kept in a page you make called player name Log. player name = your name or username *other people are always allowed to look at your logs. *the game has 3 types of native creatures. common like a squirrel, fierce like a wolf, or deadly like a Dragon. (the type of powers your creatures use depends on what type of planet you have) *at the beginning of the game you may have 2 types of common creatures and 100 in all and you may have 1 type of fierce creature and 5 in all. *you may make up your own creatures but you may not make it better than everybody elses. *you start out with 5 project slots *the currency is MAGYK dust which can be used to make defences, upgrade, or buy things from the MAGYK market. *you start with 1000 MAGYK dust *you get 10 magyk dust every in-game day *Recorces can be used for defences and Buildings. If you want to see what the recorces are or do then go to the recorces section. *you start with 500 Iron and 1000 stone *when you are making defences and such, the strength will depend on the material and the amount of days it took to build. the price depends on the amount of days just take the amount of days and multiply it by 2. *you may sell an Item by half the price it took to make it. *make the recorce price reasonable. if you were to make a fire tank it would take about 100 of whatever recorce your going to use so be resonable. *amunition can only be made by reserching it. same for weapons *start with 30 days worth of defences *You gain power by beating the overlords minions and other players. you start out only having to get 100 Xp to get to the second level but once you are level 2 it resets so that you have no Xp and now you have to get 110 Xp. the writer will say how much Xp you have *you start out with an ammunition storage, weapons storage, barraks, dust storage, and recorce storage *you may only have a certain amount of one type of creature. so if you had a squirril you could only have1000 in all but you can also have 1000 of another type of creature. the amounts are: common:1000 Feirce:50 deadly:5 battles main rules *you may have 1 alliances for multiplayer and those people may also help in singleplayer. *you can think up any plan you want. *when you send in strategies make sure you say who vs who so we know who is fighting (army name) singleplayer *send a battle strategy to the Overlord page and I will write the battle multiplayer *each player sends in one battle strategy saying who vs who *you may only be fighting one person at a time *the winner will depend on Wizard power, Creatures, and your strategy this is an example of a basic log Galactic Federation Planet: Zebus (fire) Log 1 Day 0Wizard Power BOB (your wizards name): Power:1 Xp:0/100 MAGYK dust: creatures common 50 fire squirrels (fast and agile, made of fire) 50 fire ducks (made of fire, flies and drops fire eggs) feirce 5 fire bears (big strong and made of fire, -1 day on honey gathering for every 5 I have) Deadly (none) total:105 Defences wall (Iron) (30 Day) (protects your area, wherever you are) Buildings AS, WS, B, DS, RS Projects #fire tank (-100 iron) (-60 MAGYK dust) {0/30 days} #() #() #() #() (you would probibly have things being done but we don't have time to do that) Recorces Stone:1000 Iron:400 BOB:we are establishing an army to protect ourselves against the Overlord.